The present invention relates to a compensated temperature sensor and more particularly to a temperature sensor mechanism compensated to transmit a pressure signal in direct proportion to temperature change in a flowing airstream.
It is known in the art to sense the temperature of an airstream in order to schedule the hydraulic servo pressure of a gas turbine engine hydromechanical fuel control as a function of the sensed temperature. Although the gas-filled bulb type temperature sensor is recognized as given the fastest response and is useful in this regard, it has been too slow or inaccurate to be useful in certain other applications as for example, for providing proper control of variable or compressor stator vanes. One of the primary problems resides in the requirement that the force output of the gas-filled sensor must both increase at a rate close to the rate of increase in temperature while also leveling off at the same time and level as the steady state temperature. However, since the rate of output lags the temperature increase during a transient for a relatively long period, exhibited typically, for example, as a time constant of one-half second at 40 lb./sec/ft.sup.2 airflow, means for compensating such sensors has been sought.